


First Order University

by Water_Fox (NightSiren)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: ABO dynamics, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, College, College AU, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Mating Bites, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Rey, Omega Verse, Smut, alpha kylo, beta? rey, soul mates, territorial, the opposite of slow burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-26 23:17:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17150933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightSiren/pseuds/Water_Fox
Summary: So, this time, all the wonders of A/B/O dynamics in space, BUT THEY ACT LIKE THEY'RE IN THE REAL WORLDKill me nowMy sins have outweighed my virtuesMay we all rot here together in Reylo hell(Basically this is a little fic that's set at a school called First Order University. This fic stars all of your favorites from the sequel trilogy but focuses on Rey, a little nobody Beta from Jakku who has just been miraculously admitted to an all Alpha college. But when she meets a strange Alpha named Kylo, her little plans seem to go out the window.)





	First Order University

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! I've been really on fire for A/B/O recently and I'm finally on a break from school so HERE'S A NEW FIC!!! I really hope you all like it!
> 
> I'd love it if you'd leave a comment and let me know what you think! You can also find me on [Tumblr](https://its-reylo-bitch.tumblr.com/)!
> 
> ^Ps: Please do. I'd love to make more friends in the Reylo community!!!

Rey Kenobi smiled to herself as she put the key into the door handle of her brand-new dorm room. Getting a scholarship to a university on Coruscant was a miracle, getting a scholarship to The First Order University was absolutely unheard of. Only the luckiest and most gifted students were even accepted, let alone given enough scholarships to get it paid for. Rey had been scouted from her shitty home on Jakku by a recruiter who wanted all of her high school records and a blood sample. As odd as it sounded, Rey agreed; and she was pleased to find herself on the next freighter off of that sand heap.

After unlocking the door, she pushed it open and walked inside, taking in her surroundings. Because only the richest of the rich were able to attend the school, the dormitories were elaborate. Rey exhaled dramatically, the suite was bigger than her entire apartment on Jakku.

"Hey, freshman," A cool voice called from the sitting area. Rey’s smile began to fade, she hadn’t considered that she may be assigned a roommate.

"Um, hello!" Rey called, trying to sound as cheerful as possible.

The woman rounded the corner and Rey was stunned by her stature. Well over six feet tall with a blonde pixie cut, Rey’s new roommate towered over her. "What is your name, freshman?" The woman asked, leaning forward and breathing in Rey’s scent dramatically. Alphas were always curious.

"I’m Rey," She answered, nervously fiddling with her jacket before glancing up to make eye contact.

"Well, hello Rey. Welcome to FOU, I’m Phasma and this is my room." Phasma said, causing Rey to furrow her brow. _My room?_

"Um, thank you." Rey said, moving past Phasma and dragging her duffle bag behind her.

"You’re the third door down, Beta." Phasma called out behind her with a slight snarl.

As the door closed behind Rey, she hurriedly twisted the lock and leaned up against the door. She was safe at last. FOU was crawling with Alphas, it was an anomaly that Rey was even accepted, given that she was a Beta. It was unheard of for a Beta to be admitted to FOU, and Phasma was obviously unhappy to have a lesser in her territory.

Rey eventually unglued herself from the door and began to take in her room. It had a queen-sized bed, a lovely ornate desk, a plush chair, and a walk-in closet. It wasn’t too tight nor too roomy, the space seemed just right for what it contained. Rey instantly felt at home and it only took her a half hour to unpack and settle in before heading back into the common space and exploring their area. 

This time when Rey entered the living suite, Phasma was nowhere in sight. On one side of the suite sat three large couches, a coffee table, and a large television set. The other side of the suite was a dining and kitchen area, complete with large shining appliances and what appeared to be cabinets full of food. Beyond the dining area was a large set of double doors that Rey assumed led to the bathroom that the women of the suite shared. 

Just as Rey found herself acquainted with the space and felt it was time to return to her room, she heard a key in the lock. She immediately felt the urge to run to her room and slam the door shut but it was too late, and her legs felt like Jell-O. 

“Haha, I wonder if the new girl is moved in yet!” A kind voice laughed.

“I don’t know, I’m sure the poor little Beta is scared to death if she got in when Phasma was here.” Another replied as the door pushed open to reveal the new voices. The two women stood awkwardly in the doorway, as they locked eyes with Rey. They froze as if they had been caught in the act of something sinister.

“Hi, I’m Rose and this is my sister Paige!” The shorter girl said, hurrying into the room to shake Rey’s hand. “It’s super nice to meet you! How are you? Where are you from? What is your major? Have you met Phasma? Do you like our school? Do you like our suite? We have other roommates, they’re just dying to meet you. And I—”

“Rose, chill out. You’re scaring her.” Paige said, cutting her sister off.

“I’m sorry. I’m just really excited to meet you!” Rose laughed and slowed down to try again. “So, where are you from?” 

“I’m from Jakku, and I’m an engineering major.” Rey smiled, shaking Rose and Paige’s hands in turn. “What are your majors?”

“Ohmigod that’s crazy! I’m an engineering major too!!” Rose giggled. “Paige is an animal science major! I’m a first year and Paige is a fourth year, but she’s rooming with us because she loves me!! Isn’t that right Pae-Pae?”

“Uh-huh.” Paige grunted, digging through the cabinets for something to snack on.

“Well, it’s great to meet you, do we have any classes together?” Rey asked, pulling her data pad from her messenger bag and loading her weekly schedule.

“Omg we totally have computations and engineering at the same time!! We are going to be best friends. Just wait until you meet Jessika and Kaydel.” Rose yammered on.

“Do you guys know where we can get something to eat around here?” Rey asked, finally getting a word in past Rose.

“Yeah, we can eat any food in here, it is restocked nightly. Or we can head over to the food court and buy hot food.” Rose replied. “Would you like to go eat?”

“That sounds great!” Rey replied, fingers crossed the other Alphas were as nice as these two.

\---

The first three weeks of school went by without a single encounter from Phasma. Paige and Rose assured Rey that she spent most of her time with her crew of Alpha boys. They were the richest, coolest, and most class-ist group at FOU. But it turned out that most of the other Alphas were pretty chill about the addition of a Beta on their campus. Classes were going well for Rey and she felt that she had adjusted well to campus life. Somehow, she was managing to fly under the radar. 

“Rey, does it feel weird being the only Beta in a giant pool of Alphas?” Rose asked absentmindedly while they studied one evening.

“I mean, I guess so.” Rey said, obviously more focused on the calculations in front of her.

“But like, come on. Is it not intimidating?” She pressed.

“Well of course it is. You guys all seem like you’re ready to fight at any given moment. It’s extremely intimidating!” Rey laughed before turning her attention back to her data pad.

“It’s a good thing you’re not an Omega.” Rose laughed, “You think we seem like we want to fight now? There would be blood if someone threw an Omega in here. We’re all so pent up and horny and competitive. I bet if there was an Omega to-”

“Okay day dreamer, Omegas don’t exist.” Rey said, rolling her eyes.

“YES, THEY DO!!” Rose said, jumping to her feet. “Yes, they one hundred percent do.” 

“Rose, they do not. They’re an urban legend that Alphas like to hear because it’s a calming notion.” Rey scoffed, “There’s no magical perfect other half for the wild untamed Alpha.” 

“No, Rey, they really do exist. I know one. My grandma is an Omega and my grandpa is an Alpha. They’re real and they’re perfect for each other.” Rose continued to argue, “Grandma said that when she met my grandpa she was overwhelmed with emotion. Her body just instantly reacted to him and she basically fell at his feet. He said he knew too. The second he smelled her scent he knew she was his, and the way she just immediately gave herself to him was almost magical.”

“Rose, that sounds great an all, I’m sure you’d love to have a little Omega fall at your feet, but this is the real world. That’s disgusting. Even if they did exist, Omega and Alpha relationships would be abusive and controlling. The Omega is constantly submitting to the will of the Alpha. They are a slave to their bodies and their hormones. It’s a sickening way to live. It might sound like a day dream to you, but it sounds like hell to a non-Alpha.” Rey ranted. 

“You just don’t get it, Rey. They aren’t like held captive. They want to be together. Omegas feel good with their Alphas. My grandma isn’t brainwashed, she’s happy and has been her whole life.” Rose replied, her tone lowered an octave, obviously offended by Rey’s outburst.

“Okay, I’m sorry. You’re right, I don’t get it.” Rey said, standing up to gather her books. “I’m just going to take a little nap before dinner. I’m sorry that I snapped at you.” 

“It’s okay, I’ll see you this evening.” Rose sighed, watching her walk back to her room.

\---

Rey awoke to the sound of chatter in the living room. _Apparently Phasma DOES have friends._ Rey mused, rising from her bed and wandering to the door. The group seemed to be in an intense debate about something she couldn’t make out. 

Frustrated, she opened the door a crack and stumbled backwards as the overwhelming smell of Alpha overcame her senses. Rey shook her head in confusion, she had never been affected by the smell of an Alpha before, so her reaction had jarred her.

"We don’t admit Betas, I mean it’s IN the bi-laws. I’ve read them!" A nasally voice shouted from down the hall, pulling Rey from her stupor. They were talking about _her_. 

"She must be pretty spectacular if she’s been welcomed here, and on scholarship no less." Phasma replied, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

"I would be interested in meeting her," A third, darker voice echoed. The third speaker’s voice gave Rey gooseflesh. She audibly gasped at the very sound of it. “I can smell her. I’ve never been able to smell a Beta before. She smells nice,” he continued, his curiosity was very honest. Rey swooned, leaning against her closet door, she had never felt desire like this before. She didn’t even know his name. _Who is this Alpha?_

“I didn’t smell anything. Don’t go getting any ideas, Kylo. She’s a freak.” Phasma said, her words biting and cold. 

“Could she be force sensitive? Maybe that’s why you can smell her!” The nasal voice piped up. “That would explain why she was admitted too.” 

“I don’t know, but I’m sure Kylo is going to find out.” Phasma groaned, rolling her eyes at her companions. Rey’s breathing was starting to get heavy. Who was this man and why was she reacting to him in this manner? She had never been so giddy in her life as she imagined what he could look like. Just hearing him speak sent her into a glassy eyed stupor and she was certain her panties were soaked.

Suddenly everyone in the living room went quiet. 

Rey didn’t seem to notice the change, she was too focused on the arousal blooming in her uterus. She examined her jeans and found them to be absolutely drenched. _What is happening to me?_ She wondered, feeling her nipples start to pebble under her shirt. 

“No one move.” Kylo said in the living room, standing up slowly and breaking the silence.

“You tell me what to do again and I will rip your head clean off, Solo boy.” Phasma growled, turning towards Rey’s room. 

“Don’t you fucking take another step, Phasma.” Kylo roared, his entire body shaking with restraint. Upon hearing Kylo’s voice again, Rey let out a moan. He sounded so beautiful. He smelled so enticing. She could only wonder how he would taste. 

“I warned you,” Kylo snarled, lunging towards Phasma and pinning her to the ground. “Hux, help me!” He commanded as he held her hands above her head. Hux rushed over and awkwardly attempted to aid Kylo. Seeing how he was a mated Alpha, his ability to control himself was far better than that of his counterparts’.

“I’ll fucking kill you, you fucking animal!” Phasma screamed, kicking Kylo’s gut and pushing him off of her. Hearing the violence in the living room had another effect of Rey’s out of control body. 

Panic.

She rolled over and slammed the door shut, locking it in one quick motion. She felt like she had lost control of herself. Not only was she dripping wet, soaking through her jeans to the carpet, but her nipples were so hard they visibly showed through her bra and her whole body was sweating uncontrollably. 

She writhed on the floor in agony as her body betrayed her and her neck started throbbing. She pawed at the spot where her neck met her shoulder and began to moan and whimper. She needed something, some sort of relief but she didn’t know what from or how.

“I’m coming little one, stay calm!!” Kylo yelled to her. His words soothed her, but only for a moment. In her desperation she started to whine and groan, tearing off her drenched blue jeans and begging for relief.

“Kylo, back the fuck off. It’s my room, my territory, she’s MINE.” Phasma wailed, punching at and barely missing Kylo’s face.

“You couldn’t even smell her, you crazy bitch!” Kylo yelled, landing a punch to her stomach just as Hux grabbed her neck and pulled her into a choke hold. 

“You’ve gotta get her out of here!” Kylo called to Hux as he dragged her out of the living area and back towards the suite doors.

“Rey? Yes, your name is Rey. I-I’m Kylo. Will you let me in? I can take care of you.” He called, gently knocking on her door, the desperation was plain in his voice. “Please, Rey. Please let me take care of you.”

“Kylo...” Rey mumbled, as if tasting the name in her mouth. “I know it’s you!” Rey cried, dragging herself to the door again. With a twist she let him into her quarters and he hurriedly locked the door behind him. Immediately after securing it, he fell to the floor in front of her trembling body as she started to cry.

“What’s happening to me? I’m a Beta. What’s happening to my body? It hurts so badly.” She whimpered, crawling towards him on the rug and using one arm to claw at the blazing skin on her other arm. “Please, help me. I need you.”

“I’m so sorry, sweetheart.” Kylo said, ripping off his jacket and laying it over her half naked form, subsequently bathing her in his scent. “I’m here now, everything is going to be okay.” 

“It’s you, you did this to me. I know it’s you. I heard you speak, and everything just started happening. I need you. Please touch me. Please.” Rey blubbered and begged, feeling a new calmness wash over her from being surrounded by his smell. She pulled herself closer to his warmth, despite her insane current body temperature. 

“I know, Rey. You’re my Omega.”


End file.
